


Cell Number Payback

by Sphenimersus



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'know how on twitter @blakeshelton tweeted @adamlevine phone number? Well, this is Adam's payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Number Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, I guess?
> 
> Disclaimer: All the people are how I imagine them and this is completely fictional.

_The_ _Voice_ live shows just finished for today. Adam gets out as soon as he can, heading for Blake's trailer. He waits there tapping his foot. He watches as the older man strolls casually though the lot. When Blake arrives, Adam attempts to kill Blake by glaring. Blake just laughs it off with a smirk. "What's up rock star?" He knows it's about him giving Adam's personal cell number away on twitter, but he asks anyway. For the heck of it. It's kind of funny actually.

"Damn you, Shelton. You know what's up," Adam growls. "Open the door."

Still laughing, Blake takes out his keys and slowly unlocks the door. "What ya gonna do about it?"

"Fuck you."

Blake hides a shiver and says, "Literally or just a phrase?" He steps into his trailer letting Adam stomp his way in. Blake casually sits onto the couch. "Hey Adam, close the door."

Kicking the door closed, Adam grumbles. With a sudden change of attitude, he commands, "Stay where you are Shelton." He approaches Blake and gets onto his knees. Unbuckling the other man's jeans, he slips off the boxers and grabs Blake's cock. He blows on it lightly. Rubs it ever so slightly. He begins to lick slowly. Blake's dick rises, hardening. "Eager aren't you?" A smirk evident in his tone.

"As if you aren't," Blake replies, moving his foot to touch the younger man's crotch.

Adam slaps away the limb despite the want - need - of friction there. Once again, he growls, "I told you to stay still."

Blake smirks, "Actually, you told me to -"

"Shut the fuck up, Shelton." Adam doesn't let Blake answer and takes the cock into his mouth. He licks around sensually forcing the other to resist moans from slipping out. First, he plays around with the tip, circling around. Moving in deeper, Adam grabs the base with one hand and the balls with the other. He rubs around leisurely, gripping tightly at random points of time. He smirks when gets a gasp from the larger man. He suddenly stops moving his hands causing Blake to whine.

While Adam tried to steady himself, Blake mutters, "Hurry up damn it."

Adam chuckles to himself. He dives in and deep throats Blake. He resists the instinctive gagging, surviving in the position for what seems like an hour.

Blake feels like he's in heaven when he's deep in side Adam's throat. He sighs in pleasure and relishes in the moment. The time that seemed like an hour for Adam felt like a millisecond to Blake. He whines a complaint as soon as Adam backs off. Adam gives him a smug look even though he was coughing, "Want more cowboy? Too bad, no mere deep throats for now." He swallows the cock again, only this time, he's not going as deep. Now, he's teasing the older man.

Blake realizes he's at his wit's end and needs to release. Adam notices this and stops right before Blake would have let out all of the cum. "What the hell Levine?" Blake scowls.

Adam gives a sly smile, "Payback's a bitch Shelton." He gets up and leaves Blake with the raging hard dick. Laughing, Adam waves back, "See you later Big Country!"

**Author's Note:**

> If anything about doing this is wrong it's probably because the only way I know of this kind of sexual experience is by reading other fanfictions and disturbing books. Of course anything that's not at the age I'm supposed to read is allowed to me by my parents so please don't comment anything about my age.
> 
> As always, I apologize for not working on my multi-chapters stories. Procrastinating is a bad habit that I'm sure almost everyone has, so I hope you understand.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
